


twenty six

by Aigyptiane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Except Leaf knows, M/M, No Beta, Red POV, Red and Leaf ultra friendship, Spoilers for PokeMaster's Chapter 26, They're keeping the relationship secret for now, at its best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigyptiane/pseuds/Aigyptiane
Summary: Red opens his mouth to say something else, but Green is already dashing off into the night, following the fading figure of Pidgeot. Red closes his mouth....“...that’s kind of stupid…” Red comments to himself.He tips his hat over the frown on his face and decides that hey, Green canprobablychase after Pidgeot on his own. He doesn’t have the power to change that decision, anyway. Whatever.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	twenty six

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR POKEMON MASTER'S CHAPTER 26 OF THE STORY!
> 
> hi i saw chapter 26 and went OH MY GOD reguri gay people. i had to write this. it is my duty. also i truly just come back after a year or smth after my alola fics huh. i truly am another breed!!
> 
> also big hc that red talks really softly so most of his sentences start with "..." also i call him green instead of blue here <3
> 
> anyway hope u enjoy heehee this was very self-indulgent

Nights in Pasio are unbelievably cold. That’s something to Red - it’s nothing compared to Mt. Silver, but for  _ him  _ to admit such a thing, even to himself, is a feat. Still, the warmth of a hand in his keeps him away from the frigid nights up on that mountain, nights of isolation for god knows what reason. 

He turns to Green, and Green smiles back warmly, the grip of his hand tightening around his own. And Red doesn’t look away - he returns the affection with just as much mirth. Green chuckles quietly against the wind. “You’re a sap.”

“...does your grandpa know about all of this…?” Red asks quietly, paying Green’s playful jab no mind.

Green turns away, puts his eyes back on the lemon brick road painted in the colors of the night. “No,” he says with a shrug, a smug smile coming afterwards, “But I’m a sweet talker. Gramps likes you, and I’m fine on Gramps’ book, so you shouldn’t worry yourself out, pal.”

Red tries to keep up the smile. He’s quiet, sure, but secrets aren’t his thing. It’s difficult not to reach for Green’s hand while they’re in public or to stick  _ too _ close, close enough that it’ll definitely start a few rumors. These are the only times they get to roam Pasio not as rivals, not as  _ just friends,  _ but something more than that. 

A comfortable silence falls between them, and Red feels at ease.

That is, until Pidgeot squawks indignantly.

Red and Green immediately let go of each other’s hands.

Green snaps his head to Pidgeot - he’s still squawking, looking restless and about ready to fly off. Green rushes over and runs hands through Pidgeot’s feathers. “What’s up, buddy?” he urges, doing his best to calm him down.

“...there’s no one here,” Red adds.

“Yeah, definitely. But Pidgeot looks like he’s raring to go-”

Pidgeot spreads his wings - wind from his enormous wings swirls from his every movement. Green and Red yelp, both landing on the floor from the mere strength of the gust. Pidgeot doesn’t even wait for Green before he launches himself into the air with another powerful flap of his wings.

“Pidgeot, wait-!” Green yells after it. He scrambles to get up and run after him. Red follows suit, hand already on Charizard’s pokeball, but Green holds his arm up and stops Red in his tracks.

“Don’t worry, bud! He’s not that far off!” Green says, but to Red, Pidgeot is  _ definitely _ getting farther as the seconds pass by. “I’ll go after him!”

“But-!”

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll meet you back at the apartment!”

Red opens his mouth to say something else, but Green is already dashing off into the night, following the fading figure of Pidgeot. Red closes his mouth.

...

“...that’s kind of stupid…” Red comments to himself. 

He tips his hat over the frown on his face and decides that hey, Green can  _ probably _ chase after Pidgeot on his own. He doesn’t have the power to change that decision, anyway. Whatever.

* * *

  
  


Green does not, in fact, meet him back at the apartment. Heck, he doesn’t even come back to his own room, as told by Leaf.

“Green?” she says over her breakfast of toast and eggs. Leaf blinks once, twice, maybe at that point realizes she hasn’t seen him at all either. She shakes her head. “Nope.”

Red crosses his arms over his chest and sinks into his seat, more so into his vest. “...at all?”

Leaf nods. “Yep. -Hey, you gonna eat that or not?”

Red lets her take his share of toast.

* * *

It’s 9 AM and Red doesn’t like coffee most of the time, but here he is, sipping away. Specifically, it’s a frappuccino, but does he really care? (It’s not that much anyway.) As long as it’s sweet, as long as it’s cold, as long as it helps ease half his mind from the prospect of not seeing Green at all today. He taps his foot on the cafe’s brick flooring impatiently, looking ready to just get off his seat, hop on Charizard, and scour the entire island for Green’s whereabouts.

“Relax,” Leaf eases a hand on his arm, but it does nothing for Red’s tapping. “Green’s a gym leader, remember? He can handle himself.”

Red finally,  _ finally  _ stops taking the longest sip of frappuccino in his life (so long in fact by the time he lets go of the straw, it’s already halfway finished) and sighs deeply. He drops his head, leaning his forehead on the cup’s round cap, not caring for the droplets of moisture that stick to it. “But Pidgeot flew off…” he reminds her again.

Leaf leans back into her seat, looking the least bit worried. “If you’re worried about that Team Break stuff, you don’t have to. Green’s probably gonna sweep the floor with them!”

_ But Pidgeot flew off _ sits on the back of his tongue and it rolls out - except, it doesn’t, because his Poryphone rings and Red’s hand  _ swings _ all over the place to get it. He whips it out and turns it on just as quickly, eyes focused like a magnet on the screen and the message that sits on his lockscreen’s notification bar. Leaf raises an eyebrow, but she sits quietly in wait.

**_Green:_ ** hey bud i found pidgeot

Red sighs in relief. All the tension leaves his body all at once.

“He found Pidgeot…” he sighs quietly. Leaf swirls her cup, ice and coffee swishing as she says, smugly, “Told you so,” to which Red doesn’t bother making a quip at her.

Another message comes. Red turns back to his Poryphone.

**_Green:_ ** also ended up training with bettie and scottie the whole night

**_Green:_ ** sorry i couldn’t tell you i was just really busy - they were a fight, alright

**_Green:_ ** haha dork did you miss me

**_Green:_ ** ;)

**_Red:_ ** no

“Uh,  _ yeah, _ you did - you  _ do,”  _ Leaf says, now hovering over Red and his Poryphone. She swipes it from him and types out a quick message before putting it back into Red’s hands before he can even fight for it.

**_Red:_ ** actually i did this is leaf texting that for him btw he’s not admitting it so i had to

**_Green:_ ** damn thanks leaf

**_Green:_ ** anyway i’m coming back soon so see you

Red perks up immediately at that. “Dude, your fra-” shouts Leaf, now holding her own drink and Red’s unfinished frappuccino, but he’s already on Charizard’s back and into the sky by the time she finishes her sentence.

* * *

“Oh, hey, looks like my teammate’s come to pick me up.”

Red’s eyes first land on the familiar shock of orange hair as he touches down on Charizard’s back. It takes all of him to not run up to Green and engulf him in a hug. Red’s eyes catch the other trainers next - Bettie and Scottie first, then Rosa, Hau, a gym leader from Kalos he doesn’t remember the name of, and a few others he can’t really name or describe. He tips his hat and adjusts it, keeping his neutral smile and mysterious “legendary” demeanor.

Really, it’s just Red being Red. Weird, but he’s not gonna ask anymore. That’s just how it is.

“Woah - is… is that… Red?!” Rosa is the first to gush over him. Red offers her a lopsided smile as a greeting, but he isn’t sure if she sees it because he tips his hat and looks down bashfully.

“Hey, you didn’t say that when I came here!” Green complains, but there isn’t really any bite to it. They’ve both gotten over that true rivalry thing - there’s no denying they’ve both got quite the competitive streak, though. Green laughs it off, turning to Red this time. “Well, I guess you  _ are _ the type of guy to stand out even if you don’t say a lot.”

Red chuckles at that. Green salutes his usual two-finger greeting. “Guess we’ll be off! Can’t wait to fight again at the tourney! Don’t lose till then!”

And instead of getting on Pidgeot’s back, he lets Red lead him onto Charizard’s - if the trainers glance at each other incredulously for a second or two, Red and Green don’t bother.

Charizard flaps his wings and sets off from the ground - powerful gusts of wind follow his every flap, blowing at and rustling trees and greenery. Pidgeot tails behind as they soar through the skies back to the city.

“...what was that about?” Red asks, turning his head to Green.

He wraps his arms around Red and leans his head on his shoulders - Green sighs; tired, but happy, nonetheless. “That Kalos gym leader and that little kid from Alola - Clemont and Sophocles - made this thing called a Sync Pair Pinger. Works more like Pokemon incense though, I guess - attracts strong Pokemon with a smell, and their trainers run after them.”

Red looks up at the sky and blinks. “...is that… really pinging...?” he asks.

Green shakes his head. “Nah, not really. But I had fun. Trained the whole night to prepare them for their match against Cynthia.”

Red chuckles and says nothing more, but Green fills that silence in. He nuzzles into Red’s shoulder and says, “You didn’t have to pick me up, though. Didn’t you get my message?”

He shrugs and smiles quietly for a few seconds before answering.

“...I just missed you. That’s it…”

Green laughs heartily and Red is pleased to stay quiet and simply listen, let it reverberate in his ears before Green falls quiet. He leans his head back on Red’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Missed you too, bud.”


End file.
